Love in the Darkest Hour
by briancaprovoid
Summary: I believe Rhaegar and Lyanna are Jon's parents, but what if Jon wasn't taken North with Ned but was instead, sent to live and grow up with Viserys and Daenerys in Pentos.


Jon's nose was bleeding. The red liquid poured down his nostrils and dripped off his chin. Viserys had beaten him again, or correction, Viserys had beaten them again.

It was always like this. _Always_. Both Daenerys and Jon would be beaten for things they did not do. Viserys blamed them for everything and anything. They were the toys that he could take his anger out on.

Dany, herself, had bruises but Daenerys punishment paled in comparison to Jon's. Viserys blamed Jon for destroying his house and ruining his life. If Jon's whore mother, as he liked to call her, would have never seduced their brother Rhaegar, King Aerys would still be on the Throne.

It was like a chant Viserys said over and over again. He wants to make sure both Jon and Dany knows that it is all Jon's fault. It has gotten better ever since they moved in with IIIyrio Mopatis, but never once has Viserys ever let them think that they were forgiven.

He was like a constant thundercloud over them. You never know when the lightning will strike but once it does, it leaves an impact. The night had started off non violent. The three of them had been having dinner together, eating boar that had been roasted to perfection and glazed over with honey.

Daenerys and Jon had been quietly talking, so as not to annoy Viserys, when he abruptly stopped eating and looked at his sister. Dany stopped all conversation and noticed Viserys eyes on her.

She timidly looked over at him and waited. Jon also stopped eating and looked at him. There was anger and cruelty in his lilac eyes, something they had all seen before. Whatever Viserys was about to tell them couldn't possibly be good.

"My sweet sister, I have wonderful news." By her brother's tone of voice, Dany could tell that it was not wonderful in her benefit. "You are to wed."

The world seemed to stop for both aunt and nephew as they turned to look at each other. Surely Viserys didn't say what they think he just said.

"Come again, brother?" Her voice was a squeak.

Instantly, Viserys eyes hardened. "I won't repeat myself."

"Who will she be marrying?" Jon asked. His voice didn't squeak like Dany's but he was pretty shocked.

Viserys smiled. "She will be wedding Drogo. He is the leader of a 100,000 man army." He took a sip of his wine to let them swallow the news. "In exchange for my dearest sister, Drogo will give me 10,000 soldiers, and with them, I will retake the Iron Throne." The happiness in his voice was real.

That was another thing Viserys loved to talk about. The Iron Throne, his birthright. He had told them both tales about Westeros. How their home was large and grand and people from all over, envied them. When Jon had asked about his mother's home, Viserys replied, "It is a frozen piece of shit that was so miserable, they wanted to take our home for themselves."

Jon had put his head down, his dark hair falling over his face in an attempt to hide his shame. According to Viserys, Jon's whole family was nothing but liars, traitors and whores that were all out to get the Targaryens. Viserys had encouraged Daenerys to hate Jon as well but she couldn't bring her self to do it.

Regardless of what Jon's family had done, Jon was there to hold her in the night. He was the one that kissed her bruises her brother gave her and told her everything was okay. Dany could never hate Jon, and Jon could never hate Dany.

"Will her husband treat her right? Will he be kind to her?" Jon asked because Dany was still in shock.

"I don't know." Viserys shrugged. "It depends on how my sister behaves, but you act as if you or her have a say in it. The decision is final."

Jon stood up, his finely carved wooden seat falling backwards at the speed he rose up with. "She isn't a horse!" He practically yelled. "I won't let her be married to some brute who will just use and abuse her, and a true brother wouldn't either."

Viserys rose but unlike Jon he rose slowly. His face was contorted and red with anger. "You wouldn't know anything about being true, bastard." He walked over to him, their faces mere inches apart. "I don't want my sister to wed him either, but your whore mother spread her legs wide for our brother and took away our home. Because of her wanton lust, Daenerys has to pay so don't be angry at anyone except your mother."

"I hate you." It was whispered more then said, but Viserys heard it as clear as day. Before either of them could blink, Viserys fist landed in the center of Jon's face and sent him backwards. As he was falling backwards, his hand hit the table sending all of the food and wine up into the air and crashing on the floor.

Viserys walked over to Jon and proceeded to kick him over and over again until Dany got in front of Jon to block Viserys vicious kicks.

"Please." She begged, tears flowing down her face. "Don't hurt him anymore."

Seemingly pleased with her begging, Viserys smiled and left, but before he left he said, "Remember this, bastard. This is all you and your mother's fault." He then left the room and headed for his own chambers up stairs.

Dany went across the room and grabbed a discarded table cloth, and pressed it gently to Jon's nose to stop the bleeding. "Why did you do that?" She asked. In all of their life, Jon has never once yelled at Viserys, this was a first.

"You are not an object to be sold, Dany." He protested, staring angrily at the wall.

"But this is the only way we can win the Iron Throne." She was going to say more but Jon grabbed her wrist tightly.

"I don't care about the Iron Throne, I care about you." He looked into her purple eyes then. "I love you."

Fresh tears began falling from her eyes then. "I love you too." They stared at each other for a long time before slowly bringing their heads together and locking lips. It was an awkward kiss, and both of them were as red as the wine spilled on the floor but they didn't care.

Their love was true, and if they didn't have the Iron Throne, that was okay because they had each other.


End file.
